Jimmy Figgis
Jimmy "The Butcher" Figgis is a powerful New York City mob boss and a recurring antagonist during the show's third and fourth seasons. Throughout the Series Season Three In Adrian Pimento, he was first mentioned when Adrian Pimento came back to the 99th Precinct after 12 years undercover. Pimento worked for him while undercover and made him do numerous tasks like driving a croquet wicket through a guy's eyes into his brain. In Paranoia, he was mentioned by Pimento when he suspects someone is out to kill him. He said that if Figgis hired someone they would be "highly trained, armed, and very dangerous". By the end of the episode, it was revealed that Figgis did hire a hitman to kill Pimento. Jake and Terry devise a plan to fake Pimento's death as Figgis needed photo proof of the dead body. For further confirmation, they needed to provide "Pimento's tongue". After the exchange of the money and tongue, they follow the car of Figgis' man and it turns out that Figgis has a mole in the FBI. In Bureau, by the end of the episode, Amy calls Jake to tell him that she got information from Maura on who Figgis has working for him in the FBI. Jake tells her they've successfully caught Ryan Whealon then it was unveiled that there was another guy working for him, Bob Annderson. In Greg and Larry, the 99 go to Shaw's to celebrate that Bob Annderson and 75 other men of Figgis have been taken down. In the middle of their celebration, Jake gets a call and it turns out to be Figgis. He threatened to kill Jake and Holt for shutting down his operation. Season Four In Coral Palms Pt. 1, he was mentioned by Karen Haas when she met up with Jake and Holt. She said that an informant told the FBI where to find Figgis. The FBI followed the lead where 50 agents with Haas raided a warehouse although Figgis was never there. By the end of the episode, Holt decided to upload the video that was taken of him and Jake at the Fun Zone to lure Figgis to Coral Palms. In Coral Palms Pt. 2, Holt and Jake's plan goes successfully Holt tells Jake that Figgis has seen their video. Someone with a thick New Jersey accent called the Fun Zone and asked to meet the guys from the "corndog video". While in holding, Jake and Holt try to talk to Sheriff Reynolds and tell him about their situation. To see if they were telling the truth, the sheriff talks to someone on the phone. He said that it was a guy and that he's never heard of Jake and Holt which resulted to Jake taking the phone. It was Figgis on the other end saying he had their U.S. Marshall and is coming for Jake and Holt. In Coral Palms Pt. 3, he is first seen after Jake tells the squad "let's set this trap" and calls Figgis. Figgis tells Jake that he's bored and would love to kill him and then asks Jake where he's hiding. Jake then plays along with Figgis' taunting and walks into the center of their setup where the squad is making obvious noises in the background to alert Figgis of Jake's location. He takes the bait and informs his men to gear up because Jake's in the Fun Zone. When they arrive at the Fun Zone, he and his men split up where the squad successfully takedown his three men. Figgis ends up outside while looking for Jake and Holt until Jake announces his presence behind him with a gun already aimed at him. Sheriff Reynolds then appears, a gun aimed at Jake and informing him that the squad was already held inside. Jake tries again to explain the situation and telling the sheriff that Figgis is wanted by the FBI but Figgis said that he was only there to repair something. The sheriff then orders Jake to put down his weapon and as soon as the sheriff was about to bring out his cuffs, Figgis reveals he has another gun and shoots the sheriff. When asked if he even had a plan, he tells Jake about his elaborate plan about holding him hostage, buying a ticket with his false ID, killing Jake in the parking lot, then disappear again. Amy then catches up to them and Figgis holds the gun against Jake's head. When Amy shoots Jake in the leg, he let's go of Jake and runs away to a car which then gets hit by the truck Gina and Holt were driving. He finally gets caught and while in the police car, Rosa goes to him and reads Pimento's letter to him. Trivia *After asking for Pimento's tongue in "Paranoia", Pimento mentions that is what Figgis does to snitches. *There is no definite location for where he is incarcerated and there have been no other updates about him. Category:Characters Category:Season Four Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Season Three Characters Category:Villains Category:Criminals